The detection of gases, fumes, and radiation is essential for monitoring conditions relative to the safety of personnel in an area of exposure. The detection mechanisms encompass several disciplines. As an example, a chemical reaction can take place between the elements desired to be detected and a change is measured. The means for detection can be based on catalytic decomposition of fumes after coming in contact with the active ingredient of the detector. As an example, the active ingredient of one detector is deposited within and upon a ceramic pellet. The pellet is fitted with a thermal responsive means responsive to heat generated. An output signal proportional to the generated heat can be interpreted by a balanced electronic bridge. This described detector is a detector for fumes of hydrazine and its derivatives as disclosed and claimed in a commonly assigned U.S. Pat. 4,200,608 issued on Apr. 29, 1980 to Edgar F. Croomes et al.
Detectors for radiation can be in the form of a pen shaped article containing a charged tube. Any exposure to ionizing radiation can effect a discharge of a fully charged pen which is proportional to the radiation to which the person wearing the pen is exposed. The pen can be measured with respect to discharged values which can be equated to radiation exposure values. This type pen is worn by employees who are subjected to any ionizing type radiation such as x-ray in combination with a fluorescent screen.
The above descriptions provide examples of typical detectors where detection is made in the proximity of the personnel or in a fixed storage area.
There are many needs for a system that can detect atmospheric pollutants from a distance by remotely located detectors. As an example, it would be beneficial for foot soldiers to know if a battle field has had harmful gases released on it before they enter that battlefield. Present systems require that the hazardous gas detector be exposed to the gas in order to function. This means that the soldier carrying the detector is exposed to the gas and may have only a few seconds to take evasive actions.
An object of this invention is to provide a detector system which can detect harmful atmospheric pollutants before personnel are actually being exposed to the harmful atmospheric pollutants.
A further object of this invention is to provide a detector system which employs laser technology in combination with a sensitive photo-detector to achieve detection of any hazardous gas elements or other pollutants remotely located from personnel who may subsequently be exposed.